Nhazul
Nhazul by Zetabrand he can be found at Zetabrand.com Stats Health: 600 Strength: 300 Endurence: 300 Speed: 300 Flight: 100 Magic: 400 power: Nhazul has 4 weapons which he uses adeptly. His cross(slow/large/powerful/uses as transportation, yeah it's his surfboard), his daggers(sheathed in the sides of the cross/bound by chains so they extend/fast/combo-heavy), his sword(sheathed on top the cross/well-balanced/precise), and his body(mostly consisting of leg-work/kicks, since he is usually wielding a weapon). He can use all these weapons in a successive combination or on their own. Also, Nhazul draws upon divine energy(yellow/white in color), and is able to transfer these to his weapons and attacks. Nhazul also has "fiend-like" rage mode, but it is primarily for back-story purposes, and will mostly likely NOT be drawn upon. If you battle me, you may choose to use one or all of these weapons, but it must be at least one(the cross, sword, or daggers)! weaknesses: Nhazul can be very aggressive in battle, so there will be openings in his combat style. These will be very opportune times to attack. Nhazul is also quick and fragile, so heavy blows/hits and explosive type weapons will get the best of him. He is also fairly weapon-dependent, so catch him without one/ or rid him of it and the odds will be in your favor. about:Nhazul knows close to nothing of his past, and only holds on to shattered glimpses of what seems to be the destruction of an entire city and people. He has no recollection of how this catastrophe occurred, but feels a heavy weight leaning upon him, as if he was somehow significantly involved. Other than this, the only thing he knows is Zetabrand, an organization that is burdened with the task of slaying demonic-like creatures that have recently came known to the world. He was welcomed into Zetabrand just 1 year ago, seemingly shortly after his memories had escaped him. It has become daily routine for him to wake up, train with his squad, complete his missions, and than catch some shut eye. His fighting abilities have thoroughly developed through his demon slaying and rigorous combat training. He has a very calm and collective mentality, but once a battle is initiated he becomes a bit wreckless. Nhazul carries a large and unwieldy cross laden with metal. It signifies the weight of the burdens he carries from an unknown past and an oath to the divinity that guides him forward. Within this cross is sheathed two daggers bound with chains and single-edged sword. These weapons combined with an adept ability in hand-to-hand combat, specifically with leg work, make Nhazul a fearsome adversary on the battlefield. Nhazul is also known to undergo small bouts of a fiend-like rage, although rare and extremely short-lived, they are exceptionally destructive. They appear to be triggered by his vivid and nightmarish memories. Bound by an oath, Nhazul believes that through traveling the world and becoming a glorified warrior, he can find clues to uncover the origins of his past. Nhazul battles on... Category:Guest Character